User talk:XXMaverick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson and other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXMaverick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rebc29 (Talk) 20:38, April 13, 2011 Welcome :) I go by LCT or Sean and I am one of the admins here. Welcome to the wikia! If there is anything I can help with or if you have questions, please feel free to message me. Oh! And we are still getting a lot of stuff set up, including cabins for all the various gods out there. If you have interest in managing a cabin for one or more of your favorite gods, please let me know and I can let you know which are still unclaimed (which is quite a few at the moment). LongClawTiger 22:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The Cabins that are not taken. If you type into the search box _____ OC Cabin, and there isn't a page for it yet, it's open. You are free to pick any cabin you'd like, and welcome ^_^ I'm Lenobia (Nikki) and if there's anything LCT or another Admin can't answer I can try [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 02:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Or take a look at the OC Cabins Index for a quick reference, since that is where I am listing all the pages that have been created so far. LongClawTiger 02:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Your questions You can pick whatever gods you would like for your chracters and stories. Most of us have a whole herd of characters running around, so don't feel like you have to limit yourself to just one god or character. As for story standards, it is not really about how good of a writer you are as it is about people leaving spam and space fillers on the site. If you put effort into your stories and make use of your fellow community members for feedback and suggestions, you will be fine. :) LongClawTiger 02:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yola, amiga~! Welcome to ze wiki! *gives chu a cookie* Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 03:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) thank-you, longclawtiger. More answers :) S is not Sparrowsong. She was one of the founders for the other wiki, but parent aggro and other stuff made her leave it a long time ago. The "S" I was referring to was Sally, who I understand has since stepped down from being an admin. As for a chatroom for this wiki, we do have one setup. The rough rule we are currently working with for handing out the link to it is based on a user's contributions to this site. You don't have to have a completed story or a certain number of posts. We just want to see a story with a chapter or two in it to make sure a user is serious about the site and not just coming on the site to spam or harrass anyone. I see you already have a story page up. :) You should receive the chat link shortly after you add the first chapter. As for messaging, you can feel free to use people's talk pages here on the wiki. If you have something you want to discuss that you don't want out in the open, I don't mind people emailing me directly at longclawtiger@gmail.com. LongClawTiger 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) There were some rules that had been posted before and never enforced. Then when they did start enforcing them, they did it unevenly. Some poeple got in trouble and some people didn't. There were also some punishments handed out for things that weren't even against the rules at the time and the rule change was made retroactively. It was quite a mess. LongClawTiger 04:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Crossover question Sure, crossovers are fine as long as they tie in with the demigod theme in some way. Quite a few of us are HP fans as well, so I am sure you will have a lot of interested readers. :) LongClawTiger 17:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw what you said on LCT's talk page, and, since I don't believe he's on, I decided to answer. There are a number of places that the character avatars can be made, but the main ones that people use are http://www.lunaii-dollmaker.com/dollmaker/index.php and http://elouai.com/candybar.php . http://www.faceyourmanga.com/faceyourmanga_eng.html is also used, but you have to open a new window for each avatar you make, so it takes longer if you have more than one to make. Also, I believe I forgot to introduce myself when you first came on, as I was kinda busy at the time. '*wave wave* Meesa is Bard, and while I may not be an admin, I've been on here for just as long as ze ones who are, and even longer than most of them on the PJOFFW (where we moved to here from). So, if you need any help, or have a question, I'm always here. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 15:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What Bard said :P The pictures with just the head are from lunaii.com and the full body ones are from elouai.com That was me, btw. LongClawTiger 03:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) One thing, though: elouai is racist. There's only one skin colour available: pale. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 15:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC)